New Broadway Cast Recording
"The Rocky Horror Show: The New Boradway Cast Recording" is the soundtrack of the Broadway revival of The Rocky Horror Show in 2000. After a disastrous season at the Belasco Theater in 1975, which closed with only 45 presentations, it would take 25 years before The Rocky Horror Show returned to Broadway. The 658-seat Square Theater served as a venue for this new production, with a pre-release on October 19, 2000 and an official premiere on November 15 of the same year. The reactions of the critics and the public were better on this occasion, although the show stopped almost a month after the attacks of September 11, 2001. A return of ten weeks was signed for October 30, 2001 until January 6, 2002, where it officially closed after 437 presentations. This album was recorded on March 12, 2001, with all the actors in the play except for Joan Jett as Columbia. There are several stories about how this happened; Producer Jordan Roth simply said "We couldn't make a deal with her." Joan Jett's representative said something different "The terms were said and then changed." According to Kenny Laguna, "During the audition process, we wanted to have this ready. We thought everything was fine, but then it changed." Apparently the recordings were originally going to be by Q Records. "We had a deal," Laguna said, "and then in the end they changed it to RCA." The main problem seems to have been one of control - Joan Jett wanted a lot of control over the disk to make sure each song met its standards; with the album on RCA she would not have received that control. After this, Kristen Lee Kelly (her understudy) recorded as Columbia instead. Performers *Daphne Rubin-Vega as The Usherette and Magenta *Kristen Lee Kelly as The Usherette and Columbia *Jarrod Emick as Brad Majors *Alice Ripley as Janet Weiss *Raúl Esparza as Riff Raff *Dick Cavett as the Narrator *Tom Hewitt as Frank-N-Furter *Sebastian LaCause as Rocky Horror *Lea DeLaria as Eddie and Dr. Scott *Phantoms - Deidre Goodwin, John Jeffrey Martin, Aiko Nakasone, Mark Price, Jonathan Sharp, and James Stovall. Musical Crew *Richard O'Brien - Composer (Music and Lyrics) *Jeffrey Lesser - Musical Producer, Editor and Mixer *Ed Rak - Recording Engineer *Keith Shortreed - Assistant Recording Engineer *Peter Scriba - Assistant Recording Engineer *Iain Fraser - ProTools Engineer *Nic Hard - Additional Mixing Engineer *Ariel Borujow - Assistant Mixing Engineer *Steve Fallone - Associate Mastering Engineer *T. Richard Fitzgerald - Sound Effects *Henry Aronson - Musical Director, vocal Arrangements, keyboards, synthesizer *John Miller - Music Contractor *John Korba - Associate Conductor/Synthesizer *Clint de Ganon - Drums *Irio O'Farrill, Jr. - Electric Bass *John Benthal - Guitar * Lou Marini - Saxophone List of Songs :1. Overture :2. Science Fiction / Double Feature :3. Dammit, Janet :4. Over At the Frankenstein Place :5. Time Warp :6. Sweet Transvestite :7. Sword of Damocles (Here named The Sword of Damocles) :8. Charles Atlas Song (Here named I Can Make You A Man) :9. Hot Patootie :10. Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) (Here named I Can Make You A Man (Reprise)) :11. Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me :12. Once In a While :13. Eddie's Teddy :14. Planet Schmanet, Janet (Here named Planet Schmanet-Wise Up Janet Weiss) :15. The Floor Show (Here named Floor Show/Rose Tint My World) :16. I'm Going Home :17. Spaceship :18. Superheroes (Here named Super Heroes) :19. Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) :20. Time Warp (Reprise) ''Note 1: "The Floor Show" is a medly of the songs "Rose Tint My World", "Don't Dream It, Be It", and "Wild and Untamed Thing" and therefore these songs are not missing from the soundtrack.'' ''Note 2: "Spaceship" is just the dialogues that Riff Raff and Magenta have before returning to Transexual Transylvania, not an actual new song.'' Notes *This is the first soundtrack of a Broadway production, since the original 1975 Broadway production had no soundtrack. *This is the first soundtrack in English to have all 19 songs in stereo sound and without full dialogues. *However, it is the fourth soundtrack to have all 19 songs after the 1977 Norway Sountrack (in Norwegian), the 1990 The Whole Gory Story (which contains full dialogues), and the 2000 version of the Movie Cast Recording (which contains 3 songs in mono sound, taken directly from the film as dialogues and background noises can be heard). Navigation